She Likes Me: Johann the Kaiser
Author's Note: Just a quick explanation, this story is a prequel to She Likes Me? '' ''It follows the upbringing of Johann Kaiser, and explores his backstory, up until he meets Herman Davis. Chapter One: The Upbringing It was an ordinary night in the Memphis International airport. As the plane landed, one of the first to get off from it was Mary Kaiser. She wore an extraordinary black dress, with a wide-brimmed purple fedora. In her arms, a sleeping baby. Both had bright yellow blonde hair, and had striking blue eyes. Behind her, the lady's husband. He was broad-shouldered, also had blonde hair, but with brown eyes. He appeared to be dressed in a brown suit, with matching dress pants. He wore a fedora of normal length, with gray trim. As they arrived, they went into the bagging area. They got their luggage and began to make their way out of the airport. As they made their way out, a high-pitched voice called out to them. "Hans! Mary! Over here!" they turned their heads to the left, and saw a voluptuous woman striding towards them. "Ah, Johanna!" responded Hans Kaiser, smiling his pearly white smile. As Hans and Mary gave their attention to Johanna, they took note of her tight jeans, and pink tank-top. Johanna Jung was, and is, feminine. She attracted men all over for her curves, particularly for her chiseled backside. Johanna had dark brown hair, forest green eyes, and fair white skin. Mary then spoke. "My friend, Wie geht es dir?" (How are you doing.) "Ich bin sehr gut, thank you." (I'm very good.) Johanna replied, smiling. The trio of friends made their way out, commenting on various things about Memphis, how cute Mary's baby was, and what they planned to do with their lives. (Eight Years Later) Johann Kaiser, son of Mary and Hans Kaiser, had grown rapidly. After eight years, the Kaiser family had settled down into the southern portion of Mississippi, finding it to be more peaceful. Growing up had been not easy, money was hard to come by, and Johann had trouble learning English. They lived in a very small house, colored green, with some tattered windows, and a giant blue door. It had a somewhat spacious front porch, and a fairly well kept lawn. The backyard, however, is an entirely different story. Johann called it his "backyard jungle." The grass, mercifully, was very short. The problem being, it had more mud than grass. Johann always loved to trudge around in there, pretending he was a German soldier; though his mother always got on to him for it. ("We're American now, act American!") He eventually started elementary school. He didn't have much clothing to wear, his usual attire being a green polo with dark brown cargo shorts. The kids there gave him a hard time for it. "OMG, look at Nazi-boy!" "You stanky!" "Go to the mall once in your life, loser." "Ugh, don't sit by me." Eventually, Johann had had enough of it. He came to school one day, vowing to jump on anyone who dared to make fun of him. True to his word, a kid in history class began to heckle at him. "Psst! Hey, Hitler! You ever wanna step in my shower?" It came from behind him; a fat white boy with red hair and freckles. Johann didn't even hesitate. He turned at blinding speed, and cleared the table. He tackled the boy and held his arms down. He lowered his mouth to the freckled boy's ear. "Fatboy fur Schmerzen, vorbereiten." (Prepare for pain, fat boy.) And without a second thought, Johann sunk his teeth into the ginger's neck. It wasn't long before the teacher, Mr. Robinson, sprang into action. He yanked Johann carefully off of the other boy, and then escorted him out. Chapter Two: The Cold Teenage Years After almost killing that other boy, who Johann later knew as John Bond, he had been sent immediately to the principal's office. Weirdly, he didn't feel any remorse about it. Not a pang of guilt, nor any "Oh-Gosh-What-Have-I-Done?!" moments. As Johann took his seat across the principal's desk, he realized he was alone. John was obviously needing of medical attention, so he wouldn't be there. But his hopes were soon put to rest as the principal, Harvey Gatz, arrived in his office. Johann noticed the grimace on his face, along with the black and white suit he wore. "Young man, you are in a large amount of trouble; You're aware, correct?" he asked, pushing up his silver spectacles. "Ja." Johann replied, not being able to say anything else. "So, tell me your side of the story." Harvey Gatz said, being sure to take in a deep breath, as if he really didn't want to hear what Johann had to say. "The fat boy," he began, "Called me Hitler. And made a reference to how I smelled." his reply made Harvey scoff, as if he expected this response. "Still didn't give you the right to bite poor John." he replied. Johann exploded. "I've been taking crap from you American pigs the whole year!" '' "Watch your mouth." Harvey responded. (Who from now on will be referred to as "Mr. Gatz.") Johann then promptly gave Mr. Gatz the finger. "You know, I can have you sent to military school if you keep this up." He warned. ."It'd be better than here." Johann crossed his arms. "Have it your way." replied Mr. Gatz. And with that, Johann Kaiser spent the rest of his early childhood in Military Academy. He straightened up his act, and soon began to be more accepting of America. Sure, it'd been rough, with everyone taking shots at his nationality, how he dressed, and where he lived. ("''It's a land of opportunity, Johann." His mother would say.) Eventually, he was released back into public school, and from middle school onward everything seemed great. When Johann graduated to the ninth grade, he felt as if life had finally been in his favor. But alas, this wouldn't be the case for very long. Chapter Three: The Beginning of Mississippi Central (From Johann's POV) I felt alive. As I drove in my new brown pickup truck, I sincerely began to enjoy life. I drove past multiple ghettos, and finally arrived at my prime destination; Mississippi Central High School, MCHS as some called it. It was a combination of three large, rectangular buildings. Each building had various windows tinted from the outside, and at various levels of the three floors. I found a parallel parking spot, and then parked the truck. After so many years of Military Academy, I had built a firm, muscular frame. Sure, I wasn't the tallest, but I certainly felt the strongest. My shoulder length blonde hair flowed behind me, and my blue eyes shone light as that of a lighthouse. And my Caucasian skin made me a perfect fit in any girl's heart, if I do say so myself. With my backpack on my shoulders, I strode over to the front door, making sure I didn't bump into anybody. The inside of the school was quite sterile, not prep school fancy, but clean. There were two offices, one to the left, and one to the right. As I ventured further in, I saw multiple navy blue lockers, each with a gold plated number at the top of them. I pulled my schedule out of my pocket, and then examined it. It said I had Ms. Jones as my first period teacher. I learned later that her classroom was on the right, further down the hallway, and first door to your right. As I walked into Ms. Jones' classroom, I noticed an African-American lady with neat hair, pulled up into a bun, and dressed in a gray polo with bell-bottom jeans. I assumed she was Ms. Jones. I took a seat up near the board, and got out a pencil. Soon, the classroom began to fill with other students, ones I even remember from elementary school. Though they didn't seem to notice me at all. As I got settled, I noticed one last student entered the room. He was tall, but largely obese. His skin was quite pale, and had short, curly red hair. I recognized him immediately; John Bond, the kid whose neck I bit back in said elementary school. He looked around nervously, and when our eyes met, he looked away. Before I had a chance to talk to him, class began. Ms. Jones walked to the front of the classroom, and got our attention. "Ladies, and gentleman, I would like to begin class." she spoke with what seemed like an accent, but I couldn't pinpoint where. (Later That Day) Lunch finally arrived, and I wasted no time in getting there. As I walked out of the lunch line, I took in my surroundings. The cafeteria had a very high ceiling, with fresh air circulating all around. The entire floor was tiled blue, and the tables a clean, stainless steel. I noticed John seated at the far right of the cafeteria, and decided it was best to sit as far away from him as possible. I noticed to my left a few tables that didn't have many students on them, so I sat there. When I sat down, a busty girl called out to me. "Hey, haven't I seen you before?" her voice was high-pitched. She had stark blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. Her skin was pale except for a few freckles on each of her cheeks. She wore what looked like a red, skin-tight shirt that said "I woke up like this." ''on the front. She was also wearing green short-shorts, with white sneakers. "No, I haven't seen you." I replied. She studied me a bit longer. "Oh wait, you were, uh, Hans. Right?" she gave me a quizzical look. "Johann." I corrected her, finally sitting down beside her. She didn't seem to mind. "Oh, right. But can I just call you Hans? Much easier to remember." she smiled, very sheepish. "Sure, I don't mind." I say, grinning. "My name is Jessy, by the way." she says, seemingly smiling back at me. Jessy and I talk about our past, what we've been doing with our lives, and what we're doing in the present. I must admit, I actually thought of her as another dumb blonde when I first met her, but she showed me a stunning intellect once we got deep in conversation. However, lunch ended for us, and we went our separate ways. I noticed John looking at me, malice in his eyes, as I exited the lunchroom. I paid him no mind, and kept going. (''After School, at Johann's House) I drove into my parent's driveway, feeling great that my first day of high school went by painless. I take the keys out of the ignition, and exit the vehicle, back pack on hand. I look in at my house; noticing it still looked the same as when I was a child, but worse. I tried to ignore it, and entered through the front door. My house, at least in my opinion, looked better on the inside. To my right, a large couch with various pillows on it. Behind that, a computer desk. To my left, the large TV sat on a polished wooden table. It was quite a dinosaur of a model, but at least it worked. In front of me, was a large assortment of pictures, cabinets, and model toy cars. I went further left and took a right at the end of a narrow hallway, to my room. It was quite barren, as I didn't ask much from my parents. It had a king sized bed, a desk opposite of it, and a clock to the right of the bed. A window looked out above my desk. I laid down my back pack next to my bed, plopped onto said bed, and went to sleep. Chapter Four: Johann vs. John I awoke. After rising out of bed, I stretched, and began to the get the blood circulating. I went to a closet to the right of my desk, and opened it. I reached in, and grabbed a white T-shirt with jeans. I momentarily laid my clothes onto my bed as I reached under it to retrieve a bin. From there I grab a towel out of it, and replace the bin back under my bed. Grabbing the towel and clothes in hand, I go to the bathroom to shower. (After a Quick Shower) I put my dirty clothes into the hamper in the kitchen. As I exit, my father greets me. "Guten Morgen, Johann." his smile is always warm and welcoming. Hans Kaiser had aged very well, and at the age of thirty looked ship-shape. He was currently dressed in a green bathrobe, with a matching green T-shirt underneath, and purple pajamas. "Guten Morgen, Vater" I replied. He had a large cup of coffee in his hand, and I went to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water. As we got settled down, my mother came in. "Good to see you two up." she exclaims, being just as bright from her youth. My father and mother exchange greetings in German, and they then kissed. I smiled a little bit, glad that they were still in love. After finishing my water, I throw it away, and then retrieve an apple from above the microwave. After getting it, I announce that I'm on my way to school. I go back to my room to get my backpack, and then head out the door. "Auf Wiedersehen, Johann." My mother calls to me; I do the same. (At School, in Miss Jones' Class) I find out that Miss Jones is the world history teacher, and that her class is very fast-paced. Occasionally, from time to time, I'd glance over to John and see him scowl at me. As the dismissal bell rang, I collect my notes and place them in my bag. As I make my way to the door, I feel John's presence behind me. "Move, commie." His voice had considerably deepened. "Easy pal, you'll get to lunch in no time at all." I reply. He gets past me, and turns around to look at me with eyebrows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Interpret that as you wish." and I dash past John, hearing him fling profanities my way. Later on, during lunch, I find a seat by Jessy again. We greet each other, and she then asks me a question that catches me off guard. "So, Hans?" She asks, tilting her head to one side. "Ja?" I reply. "I heard this guy named John Bond talking crap about you." she looks down. I shrug, and say. "Nah, I ain't worried." I grin. But nothing could've prepared me for what she said next. "He said that your mom was Hitler's mistress." My eyes pop open. There was no way he could've just said that about me. Well, I'm not going to just let that happen. I look to my right, and see John himself sitting by a group of other big dudes on a table. Once our eyes meet, he grins and sticks his arm straight out in a Nazi salute. This isn't going un-punished. "Hans, no!" Jessy calls out, but she didn't reach me in time. I power-walk over to where John was. I could already hear him sneering at me, but I was too focused on how to whoop his ass. "Why hello, sieg hail-" he was cut off by my fist bashing his nose. He recovers quickly, and gets out of his seat. We size each other up, and the other students begin to take notice. I look up to John. "Nice to see you haven't changed." "I still don't forgive you for what you did to me." his fists clenched in and out. "Let it go! It's in the past,-" I just barely dodge a punch from John. "Let's fight!" and it was on. The students began to hoot and holler in wild fashion as John and I exchanged punches. I dashed from side to side, and definitely took much less damage than John did. His stamina began to run out, and I moved in for the final blows. I kneed him in the crotch, forcing him to his knees. I pull back his head, and whisper in his ear. "Prepare for pain, fatboy." I sink my teeth into his throat. John just gurgles for a minute until finally an Administrator comes and breaks up the fight. I let go of John's throat, his blood smeared on my lips. I spit back some of his blood on his face. "You taste delicious!" my eyes grew wide; I was a total maniac! But as I look behind me, I see Jessy. She is shaking her head, as if to say: You idiot. Chapter Five: Saving Herman Davis When I got home, I was met with angry glares from my parents. I sighed, and walked over in front of the TV to be scolded by my parents. "Sagen Sie uns, was passiert ist, Johann." (Tell us what happened, Johann.) Said my Dad. "You remember that ginger kid from Elementary School?" I asked, which they both nodded. "I bit him in the throat again." My mother and father both gasped. "Johann, we could be sued ''for this!" my mother said, hands twitching in nervousness. My father just kept pinching the bridge of his nose. "John did admit that he was talking crap this time." I pipe up. "It makes no difference." my father says.. I remained silent; I had nothing else to say. I picked up my bag and headed to my room. ''(Later that Night) I had a dream that I was in an opera. I didn't understand it, but I found it comforting to be in a different life, even if it was just for tonight. I then woke up, remembering that I was suspended from school the rest of the week. I just sat there in bed, unsure of what I should do with my spare time. I decided to go for a walk, since I might as well get some exercise while I'm at it. I put my shoes on, and let my parents know where I'm going. They reluctantly let me leave under the condition that I don't take too long. I exit the house, and breathe in the warm air. I decide to walk around my neighborhood. The neighborhood I reside in isn't at all small; It's ginormous. Houses of varying size, and color, line up side-by-side almost like supermodels. I stroll through the first few blocks with ease, then I decide to slow my pace to think about the past day's events. I just chomped on some dude's neck, and basically started a reputation as a gangster in my school. How will I ever shake that off? I decide that maybe I shouldn't dwell on that, and think about other things. Like Jessy's backside; or my mother's friend Johanna's backside. I shake my head, and reprimand myself for thinking such naughty thoughts. Before I can dream up further, I hear a cry for help. "Agh! Quit it, quit it now!" It sounds like a guy in trouble. I jog towards it, and I see quite a site to behold. An African-American male, around my age, getting beat up by two taller males of the same ethnicity. This cannot go on any longer. I race to the smaller guy's aide, and elbow one dude in the back. I hear a few pops, and he falls with a grunt. Another comes at me with a knife, which I skillfully disarm him from. He swings at me, and I fail to dodge it. He got me square in the nose, but I recovered, and I got him in a choke hold. We stood there for a few moments, and eventually, he fainted. As he crumpled to the ground, I see the smaller guy walk towards me. "Wow, thanks." "What's your name?" I ask. "Herman." "I'm Johann." I reach out my hand, and Herman shakes it. "Good to meet you." Chapter Six: Epilogue And so the rest, they say, is history. This concludes the beginning of Mississippi Central from Johann Kaiser's eyes.Category:Original Stories Category:Burger's Stories Category:Explicit Category:Complete